pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa's Ditto
Ditto is a Pokémon owned by Rosa. It is her first revealed Pokémon and her travel companion. It was the second Pokémon she owned. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt In The New Digital Era, Ditto Transforms into Wyatt's Meowth in order to lure it off and play with it. In Shadows in the Lost Tower, Ditto returns to Rosa carrying an egg it received from Meowth. In Breeding a Tale of Adventure!, Ditto transformed into a Male Donphan in order to breed with a Female Donphan at a day care center. Rosa stole the egg and fled, leaving Ditto to catch up. Rosa belittled Ditto for taking so long, it being ashamed. It later found Wyatt and got his help when Rosa dangled off a cliff, transforming into Wyatt's Pikipek to help. In A Few Sizes Too Big, Ditto transformed into a Turtwig to mate with Gardenia's Turtwig. It came back at the end with an egg. In Aroma of Incense, Ditto transformed into Nando's Budew in order to try and breed with it. However, Budew was unable to due to being a baby Pokémon. In Flames of Bewilderment, Ditto mated with a wild Ursaring, obtaining an egg. The Ursaring was female however, and it chased them as Rosa stole the egg. In Digging for a Battle!, Ditto transformed into a Kabutops, initiating a mating ritual with it. It bred with Kabutops and an Armaldo offscreen. In Mother of Dragons, Ditto Transformed into a Shieldon to put a Shieldon group at ease, as well as to mate with one of them. It obtained an egg by the end of the episode. In Song of Disapproval, Ditto attempted to breed with Nando's Roselia. However, after Nando learned about how Rosa raised baby Pokémon, he declined and Roselia was returned. In Collision With the Hero, Ditto bred with Ian's Piplup and produced an egg. In Baron of Alamos, Ditto bred with Alice's Chimchar and then later with Baron Alberto's Lickilicky to produce an egg from each of them. In Lying Through Your Beak, Ditto transformed into a face mask for Rosa to disguise herself as she snuck around a ship. It later transformed into Chatot to fly and get help, then into Trumbeak to assist it in carrying Wyatt onto the ship. It transformed into Chatot again to get Officer Jenny. In Illumination on a Bad Habit, Ditto transformed into a Hippowdon and bred with Paul's Hippowdon. Due to Paul's Hippowdon being female, it had to flee after taking the egg to give to Rosa, exposing her plot to Reggie. Reggie took the egg produced afterwards, claiming that it belonged to Paul. In Change of Face, Change of Grace, Ditto transformed into Salvia's Togekiss so Rosa could disguise herself as Salvia. This made it so Salvia could compete in a Contest. In Eggtastrophe, it is revealed that Ditto bred with Salvia's Togekiss to produce an egg. Ditto Transforms into a poacher's Nidoking to engage it in battle. Ditto is eventually defeated and reverts back to normal. In Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style, Ditto transforms into an Alolan Golem in order to scare Steve off. When this doesn't work, it charges him for harassing a girl. Steve chooses an Alolan Marowak to repel it, forcing Rosa to call it off. It later transformed into Shiinotic to stand off against it, but there is no battle between them. In Under the Coast, Ditto transformed into a Phione to try and cheer Rosa up. When they went underwater, Ditto Phione went off and came back with an egg. In The Pokémon Ranch, Ditto went off screen with Wyatt's Azumarill to create an Azurill egg. It is revealed that Rosa first met Ditto on Hayley's Ranch, and it bred with Sylveon and created 6 Eevee eggs. In Collision on the Mountain, Ditto Transforms into Belmondo's Magnezone in order to use its Magnet Pull ability. It helps Rosa retrieve Chansey's Pokéball so Rosa can choose her. In Collision at Pal Park, Ditto transforms into Piplup in order to fend off a swarm of Ninjask alongside Ian's Piplup. In Collision with Past Ideals, Rosa's Piplup joins as well. When Rosa gets injured by Goone's Scizor, Ditto stopped attacking the Ninjask to knock the Scizor back. It transformed into Empoleon later as the three penguin Pokémon fended off the Ninjask until they are defeated by Kay's Viserion. The penguin Pokémon then defeated the Scizor. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Ditto helps to fight against the Unown effected by Bad Dreams. It Transforms into Will's Exeggutor, and uses Dream Eater to help wake some of them up. It is eventually defeated by their attacks. In Collision with the Enemy, Ditto transforms into Chatot to fly up to free Rosa's stolen Pokémon. However, it is stopped by Kodai's Mismagius, and is defeated. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Ditto Transforms into Marshadow to help lure the real Marshadow up, as it was comfortable around Ghost types. It is ambushed and defeated by Shadow's Gengar. When its healed up, it helps to fend off Lawrence's Wishiwashi, transforming into Wyatt's Gastrodon and using Sludge Bomb with it. Later, Ditto Transforms into Marshadow again, using its abilities to get Phione out of the cage it was in. It transformed into Zapdos in order to face Zapdos, holding it off. It retreated on command when Tito and Marshadow went and defeated the real Zapdos. Ditto transformed into Marshadow and went back into the cage Phione was in earlier, getting Lawrence arrested. Pokémon Tales: Orre In An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1, Ditto helped defend against Necrozma Monster's Banette, transforming into it. Ditto Banette was immune to Gengar's Hypnosis due to its copied Insomnia ability, as it retreated to get Wyatt's help. It helped to trick the Solgaleo and Lunala Monsters to trap them. In An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2, Ditto was controlled by the Necrozma Monster by his mask and staff. Ditto later transformed into Joe's Steelix to dig out ancient ruins, and battled briefly against Wyatt's Spiritomb prior to being freed. Pokémon Tales: N In Meltan Hearts and Taking Names, Ditto transformed into Wyatt's Munna in order to battle it. The two had a long, drawn out battle putting everyone else around them to sleep. Ditto Munna eventually puts Wyatt to sleep, giving Rosa the win. In Vs. Elgyem, Ditto transformed into Cilan's Pansage and helped fend off Team Plasma Grunts. In Vs. Gurdurr, Ditto transformed into Sylveon to help fend off Construction Workers and their Pokémon. In Vs. Venipede, Ditto transformed into Venipede to deter the swarm of Venipede with Screech. Its feelers allowed it to locate a Venipede they befriended earlier, who helped in their efforts. In Vs. Maractus, Ditto helped Rosa in a Pokémon Musical. While they had difficulties in practicing, Ditto transformed into Venipede and Phione during the actual performance and used their singing abilities. They won. In Vs. Beheeyem, Ditto helped fight off Darach's Beheeyem by transforming into Beheeyem. It later transformed into Mirage Master to assist it in reversing the power of the Dream World. In Vs. Yamask, Ditto performed in Rosa's Pokémon Musical. It Transformed into Rosa first then into Sylveon. When N and his Reshiram attacked the Musical, Ditto Transformed into Reshiram to scare it off. Ditto Reshiram then defeated the Team Plasma Grunts and scared N off a second time. In Race Against Time, Ditto transformed into Fennel's Musharna and released dream dust to create a Dream World field. It later was controlled by Eon. It transformed into Ian's Emboar and defeated Dakota's Joltz the Jolteon. It later battled against Ian's Scar the Druddigon. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In How Team Rocket Stole Christmas, Ditto turns into a male Meowstic for a bit then is turned away. It turns into Ian's Samurott and uses Sacred Sword to fight Joe's Sirfetch'd, but is defeated in a single blow. Personality Ditto takes everything that Rosa says to heart, becoming ashamed when Rosa belittled it. It is also scared of Rosa's wrath when she is angry. In order to make Rosa happy, it will usually go off on its own and try to bring back an egg of a Pokémon that Rosa shows interest in. Known Moves Moves used via Transform }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia * Due to being used for breeding, Ditto is a parent Pokémon for most if not all of the egg Pokémon Rosa has hatched. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Rosa's Pokemon (PT)